Everytime
by Anime Crazed
Summary: One-shot, songfic. It is very slightly shounen-ai..."You ignore me, like a subordinate below you who doesn’t deserve your attention or love or recognition. I am like a priceless artefact, now worth nothing, but I was once worth something, only to you…


Hey! Ummm, now I _know_ that it is a Britney Spears song, but i thought it was kinda appropriate, but if people don't like it, I'll take it off. So please, read and review and tell me what you think...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor do I own "Every time" by Britney Spears.**

**Key**

Underlined words are lyrics

_Italic words are emphasised_

Oh, and bold italic words (there's just the one, is an action.)

**Warnings: There are like, 2 words that would be considered as 'language' and also, people may find that is is shounen-ai, it is (i think) but there's no fluffiness or anything, it's just that the two characters are/were in a relationship, that's all, so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

Flash back

"What were you doing with him?!"

"Nothing! We're just friends!"

"Friends don't do that!"

"Do what? I didn't do anything with him!"

**_Slap_**

"You...you bastard! What is wrong with you? I would never...never even _think_ to cheat on you!"

"You're just saying that, bastard. I saw you with him."

"Love, _please,_ I would _never_."

"You don't have the right to call me love any more, it's over between us."

End flash back

And you walked out on me then and there. It was a stupid fight. Over something so petty I had almost forgotten what it was. You had jumped to conclusions; you never were one to do that. Harsh words that we didn't mean were spoken; actions we would never use against each other were used. Why? I ask myself this so many times every day and night. Life still carries on but...

Notice me; take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

You ignore me, like a subordinate below you who doesn't deserve your attention or love or recognition. I am like a priceless artefact, now worth nothing, but I was once worth something, only to you...  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

I see you with another, and it wonder was it really that bad? Did you really think that I would do that? You left me for someone else because of your paranoid thoughts of my truthfulness to you? I remember how you used to whisper that you'd never leave me, that we'd never be apart. They were all promises that I believed so willingly and yet now look. Broken promises left with my broken heart, all because of you...  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

You might be too proud to say it but I'm not. I'm sorry for whatever I've done, and I know it's too late, but I'm sorry. It will be better off this way...I know it will be. It's taken me a while to decide what to do...goodbye.  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I look out of the plane window and strangely enough, I see you standing at the terminal window. You're crying? I smile sadly at you; it's too late now. I'm starting a new life without you, and even though I need you... I guess you need me, baby...

* * *

So, what did you all think? Good, bad, shouldn't have even been written? Also, if anyone can guess the pairing I'll give them the Yugioh plushies of the paring that has been written...please, read and review!


End file.
